A conventional LED light bulb contains a LED element to emit lights, and a conventional nightlight illuminates lights at night. A combination (such as a ceiling light) of the LED light bulb and the nightlight illumes the lights and uses as the nightlight, but different bulbs with various brightness are arranged on the combination, for example, an incandescent bulb is fixed in the combination to illumes the lights, and a light bulb is mounted in the combination to use as the nightlight, wherein the combination contains a controller or a control circuit to control power on/off of the incandescent bulb and the light bulb. However, the combination cannot illuminates the lights and uses as the nightlight simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.